


the crash

by orphan_account



Series: the drive [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Drugs, Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Unreliable Narrator, Young Dean, Young Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Going behind the scenes, one can discover many things, but going into the past is more significant than you'll ever know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winmance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/gifts).



(Present Day)  
The ground might've actually been pulled from under him once. Really, the sense of falling was surreal and he didn't know any better. The terror came out as a laugh, a bubble of pure insanity, and he was distantly aware of some chatter that he couldn't distinguish. It sounded melted and soft. Like an etheral language. "Dean." Sam's voice cuts through the blur, a beacon to Dean and his drug addled mind. Sometimes he relapses, and Sam doesn't mind as much as he used to. He's safe, and he's not endangering anyone. Their children, just toddlers, stumble around on chubby legs, just as unsteady as Dean. Sam huffs a breath that's almost a laugh. "Bed." He says, guiding him with firm hands. Quick, before the girls get into something. Dean nods, ineptly fumbles his way to-

A crash from the kitchen.

Here we go again.


	2. les lumières de la scène sont du poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the cancelled concert mentioned in the drive

(Tallahassee, Florida)

"Dean, come on." Sam knew that what was behind the door. His brother, his everything, wasting and withering. They couldn't afford to give up Dean to drugs tonight, there's a concert. Big one. Of course, every one is big now, but still. There's millions of youth that live by their words, breathe the lyrics like they're the Bible. Disappointing the congregation would weigh on him for weeks. It would- A mumble comes from the other side that's glaringly notdean. It's Crowley, their voice of reason. Whatwhatwhatwhat-

Shit. It's a Dean level incoherency, and he doesn't even have to look to know. He's screaming DeanDeanDean but of course Dean's gone, Benny's gone helphelphelphelp- Hospital. He doesn't need Benny or even Dean, no, he has a phone and a fortune. He stayed worriedly on the phone until an ambulance arrived, stayed by Crowley's side until the others came. They had to come. 

They had to.

They.... They didn't.


End file.
